


És lindo como o inferno

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Elf Baekhyun, M/M, Sad Ending, demon chanyeol
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: pronto para me fazer cair





	És lindo como o inferno

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para o Desafio Me Nota, Melhor do grupo Me Nota, Desflop

Ser elfo significava que as tatuagens de sua pele, por onde corria a mesma seiva que alimentava a árvore da vida, o condenavam a uma vida de solidão. Um homem é uma ilha e a floresta é o mar que justifica sua existência em um mundo onde o conceito de ponte é apenas um sonho. Um toque podia significar tudo ou significar nada; ninguém nunca havia tentado.

Baekhyun era os olhos da floresta por onde a luz entrava, a vida se embrenhando pelas copas das árvores, e nunca conhecera qualquer outra coisa além do verde das folhas e da luz sob a qual o céu o banhava todas as manhãs. A floresta não admitia felicidade, tristeza ou tédio, apenas amor unilateral, o qual Baekhyun sentia em cada pulsar da seiva da árvore da vida, seu próprio sangue, em suas veias: a floresta o pertencia da mesma forma como ela o tinha de corpo e alma. E Baekhyun a adorava.

Por isso, quando olhos vermelhos começaram a observar Baekhyun nas noites que ele passava em claro, à espera que o sol renascesse, o mundo foi todo confusão. O que poderia ser aquele homem, alto como a mais formosa das árvores, cujas veias brilhavam na escuridão da floresta? Nenhuma ameaça, ele acreditava. Enquanto existisse Baekhyun, nada no mundo poderia tocar a floresta; enquanto existisse a promessa de luz, nada poderia tocar Baekhyun. A árvore continuava a pulsar por seu corpo, saciada, e o homem cujos olhos eram laranja como os frutos das árvores permanecia a observá-lo, sumido tão logo o sol se insinuava no horizonte.

A árvore da vida era uma existência velha, cansada, e todo o seu conhecimento era também de Baekhyun, compartilhado entre as veias que os tornavam um; entretanto, milhares de anos de experiência não preparam o elfo para o fremir de seu corpo sob o olhar daquele desconhecido. Ou para as palavras que insistiam em rasgar sua garganta para rasgar o silêncio da floresta, sangrando o chiado dos pássaros e o balançar inquieto das árvores. A floresta não conhecia a melodia de uma voz e Baekhyun sentia seu medo.

Ainda assim, porém, não conseguia parar.

— Quem és tu?

— Sou tu, entretanto mais velho. E mais sábio. Sou existência como da tua; mas em meu sangue corre fogo.

— Pois és um vulcão.

— Gostaria que fosse. Pelo menos teria a opção de explodir... Sou gente como da tua. Mas infeliz.

— Infeliz?

— O mais infeliz de todos. Chame-me de Chanyeol.

E Baekhyun não apenas chamou, como também riu, gritou, tossiu e choramingou aquele nome. Fez dele tão sua rotina quanto o sol das manhãs. Sentia-se estranho, o coração batendo rápido, o sangue zunindo em suas orelhas, a seiva queimando por debaixo de sua pele em um aviso que Baekhyun preferia ignorar. Chanyeol tinha olhos de fogo, olhos de vida, e Baekhyun se viu atraído por aquela luz como uma mariposa.

Teriam os lábios de Chanyeol o mesmo gosto do suco das frutas? Matariam sua sede como o orvalho que bebia das folhas? Seria capaz Baekhyun de adorá-los como adorava à floresta? Chanyeol concordaria em ser seu como a floresta sempre o fora?

— O que é ser infeliz, Chanyeol?

— É saber que não importa o que faças, Baekhyun, o desastre está sempre à tua espreita. É apenas questão de tempo para que ele chegue; é apenas questão de tempo para que ele destrua tudo o que amei.

E o tempo pingava por entre os dedos de Baekhyun, que ignorava sua escassez e preço. A conta chegou na forma da escuridão que cortou o sol, e o sangue que pingava em Baekhyun era chama; a floresta inteira ardia. Não havia Baekhyun sem luz, não havia floresta sem Baekhyun, e aquilo sempre fora perfeito. Chanyeol ria, porém, o mundo queimava e Baekhyun não conseguia entender.

— Chanyeol, porque destróis tudo o que amo? — gritou para o nada. Já não tinha mais forças. Sua pele derretia e em suas veias, não havia mais seiva. Só sangue. E arrependimento.

— Por que só assim saberás o que é o amor, Baekhyun. Quando o perder.

— Eu nunca quis saber o que era o amor!

— Mas desejou deixar de ser uma ilha. Pois bem. Que se torne oceano. E que se afogue junto comigo.

A árvore da vida, retraída em si mesma, lutava por sobrevivência, mas Baekhyun só enxergava o esgar daqueles lábios. Poderiam ser o antídoto para aquela sede?

— Já que me matas... Deixe-me sorver de teus lábios uma última vez.

— Queres um beijo?

— Sim. Um beijo teu.

Chanyeol tinha lábios de enxofre e seu toque significou nada. Baekhyun morreu engasgado nas cinzas de sua própria pele. E quando o eclipse finalmente deu sua trégua no céu, já não existia mais floresta.

Apenas um demônio feito de fogo.

Pronto para a próxima vítima.


End file.
